Tres esposas para tres herencias
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Cuando sus padres murieron Harry fue criado por sus abuelos y las cosas le fueron bastante bien hasta que llego el momento de discutir la herencia.


****Desafío:**** Whitetigerwolf (Chasers-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 ** **Introducción:**** Este es simple. ¿Y si Harry llevo, en lugar de a Parvati, a una de Cazadoras de Gryffindor como su pareja al Baile de Navidad?

 ** **Requisitos:****

\- Debe ser Harry/Katie, Harry/Angelina, Harry/Alicia o cualquier combinación entre las tres chicas.

\- Harry debe bailar realmente con su pareja y no sentarse deprimido junto a Ron.

\- Harry debe empezar una relación con quién sea que lleva al Baile.

\- Ron debe gritarle a Hermione por ir con Viktor y Harry debe gritarle a Ron por arruinar la noche de Hermione.

 ** **Recomendado:****

\- Harry/Katie/Alicia/Angelina.

\- Escenas sexuales.

* * *

 ** **Desafío:**** Whitetigerwolf (Black-Potter-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 ** **Introducción:**** ¿Como de distintas habrían sido las cosas si la madre de James estuviese todavía viva cuando su hijo y su nuera fueron asesinados?

 ** **Requisitos:****

\- Dorea Potter-Black debe estar viva cuando James y Lily mueren.

\- Dumbledore debe, al menos, intentar poner a Harry con los Dursleys.

\- Harry debe ser acogido y criado por su abuela Dorea (Lo máximo que puede estar con los Dursleys, si decides ponerlo allí, es una semana).

\- Dorea debe saber sobre la Profecía ya sea gracias a su hijo o los duendes.

\- James debe haber sido más influenciado por su padre Potter, explicando su amor por las bromas, quidditch y su actitud Gryffindor. Harry va a ser influenciado por su abuela Black, como es tu decisión.

\- Dorea debe mostrar aversión hacia Molly Weasley.

 ** **Recomendado:****

\- Charlus, el marido de Dorea, esta vivo y ambos crían a Harry juntos.

\- Harry no es un Gryffindor.

\- FemHarry.

\- Harry/Tonks.

\- Harry/Fleur.

\- Harry/Susan.

* * *

Viendo a su nieto preparándose para su boda, que como todo lo demás relativo a su vida era inusual incluso para el Mundo Mágico, Dorea Potter-Black solo podía sonreír junto a su marido, Charlus Potter, mientras recordaban como había empezado todo.

La noticia de la muerte de su hijo y nuera, incluso si esta no era de una familia mágica reconocida, había sido un duro golpe para la pareja que solo se hizo peor por la negativa de Dumbledore a decirles donde había enviado a su nieto para estar, en sus propias palabras, seguro.

Por desgracia para Albus, él no sabia que los Potter y los Black tenían contactos en el mundo muggle que estaban más que dispuestos a ayudarles a encontrar al pequeño Harry, por lo que en menos de dos días supieron donde vivía la hermana de Lily, que era la persona que tenia más posibilidades de haber recibido la custodia de su nieto, y fueron a buscarle en persona.

La mujer que les abrió la puerta, Petunia Dursley, había sido muy desagradable y amenazo con denunciarlos si la acusaban de tener en su casa a un "bebe anormal" hasta que los tres escucharon el llanto de un bebe desde un pequeño armario bajo las escaleras que dirigían al primer piso y esta entro en pánico antes de tratar de impedirles la entrada a la fuerza.

Un aturdidor de Charles se encargo del problema y pudieron rescatar al bebe, que parecía no haber comido nada en los últimos días. De no ser porque tenían que llevar a su nieto a San Mungo inmediatamente para una revisión de urgencia Dorea habría maldecido a Petunia allí mismo por esa negligencia en lugar de dejarla inconsciente en el suelo de la entrada.

La revisión médica mostró, para su alivio, que Harry estaba en excelente estado de salud excepto por algo en su cicatriz que el Sanador no reconocía, pero que Dorea si hizo cuando el doctor se lo describió.

Los Blacks tenían la mayor biblioteca familiar en Europa con libros sobre las Artes Oscuras y todos ellos tenían al menos pequeñas referencias a los horrocruxes, abominaciones creadas cuando alguien partía su alma por la mitad y ponía una de las mitades en un objeto para volverse inmortal.

Como Charlus no había estado presente cuando el Sanador le había dicho eso, ya que tenia que ir al Wizengamot a impedir que Bartemius Crounch enviase a Azkaban a su sobrino Sirius, Dorea tuvo que esperar a la noche, cuando pudieron dejar a Harry al cuidado de Sirius, para darle la noticia a su marido

La primera conclusión a la que habían llegado, incluso si no les gustaba admitirlo, era que la supuesta profecía que la borracha que Dumbledore había contratado para enseñar Adivinación y que James había compartido con ellos antes de esconderse bajo un Fidelius podía ser cierta, ya que la existencia de un horrocrux en Harry explicaba la linea _ _"...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..."__.

Sin embargo, ni los Potter ni los Black habían dejado nunca que el Destino dictase como tenían que vivir sus vidas y no pensaban dejar que esas palabras impidiesen que Harry tomase sus propias decisiones. Por tanto, en lugar de hacer como Dumbledore y dejar que la profecía se cumpliese por si sola, Dorea llamo al elfo de la familia, Kreacher, y ordeno que trajese todos los libros relativos a los horrocruxes que había en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

Para su sorpresa, el elfo no solo hizo su trabajo gustosamente sino que les pidió que le permitiesen ver como destruían a las abominaciones antes de mostrarles un guardapelo. Ante sus miradas cuestionantes Kreacher les hablo de las últimas horas de vida de su amo Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, y de como no solo salvo su vida sino que le ordeno que destruyese el objeto que les estaba entregando, algo en lo que había fallado hasta el momento, antes de confrontar al Señor Oscuro por sus acciones y morir en el intento.

Charlus, Dorea y Sirius, a quién le contaron la historia más tarde, se habían sentido muy orgullosos por las acciones de Regulus y se habían puesto a trabajar inmediatamente para asegurar que su sacrificio no había sido en vano, pasándose días enteros en el estudio mientras Kreacher les traía la comida y se aseguraba de que dormían cuando debían.

Al tercer día descubrieron un ritual prometedor que permitía trasferir un trozo de alma a otro objeto y que, con unos pocos ajustes, podía aplicarse a Harry. A finales de semana el fragmento de Voldemort estaba en una bota mohosa y pudieron emplear otro rito que habían encontrado el primer día en el diario de uno de los antepasados de Dorea, Arcturus Black el Tercero, que eliminaría todos los horrocruxes creados por un mismo mago o bruja al mismo tiempo.

Tal y como indicaban las instrucciones, una vez que el ritual se realizo exitosamente el fantasma de Voldemort se manifestó ante ellos por unos segundos antes de desvanecerse entre gritos. Con eso conseguido y Harry libre de tener que encargarse en el futuro del Señor Oscuro, sus abuelos y Sirius empezaron la fase dos del plan, asegurarse de que no aparecía otro Voldemort o los Mortifagos que se encontraban fuera de Azkaban volviesen a las andadas.

Usando parte de la fortuna que los Blacks habían acumulado durante siglos, contrataron mercenarios conocidos por su discreción para eliminar a todos los que tenían la Marca Tenebrosa de forma que el movimiento Sangrepura perdiese terreno en el Wizengamot. Esto desgraciadamente implico también la muerte de varios miembros de su familia como el marido de su sobrina Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy, aunque los tres decidieron guardar el secreto y permitir que ella y su hermana Andromeda ayudasen a criar a Harry junto a sus hijos Draco y Nymphadora.

Criarlos juntos hizo que los tres primos tuviesen vínculos de amistad y camaradería inquebrantables cuando fueron a Hogwarts, incluso si Nym había ido mucho antes que ambos chicos, a pesar de los intentos de Albus Dumbledore y sus lacayos, los Weasleys, de separarlos. A veces juraba que la matriarca de la familia, Molly, había conseguido más de su tía Muriel Prewitt, que tenia un mal carácter y un comportamiento que hacia que su sobrina Bellatrix pareciese educada, que de sus padres.

Afortunadamente ambos chicos pudieron pasar su tiempo en Slytherin, donde sus actitudes serias y su capacidad para pensar a largo plazo les permitían encajar bien, y crear alianzas y amistades con personas de todas las Casas y tipos de Sangre sin mucha dificultad hasta que Fudge decidió reinstaurar el Torneo de los Tres Magos y Harry fue seleccionado como Campeón.

Ese año había sido muy estresante para ella y Charlus, pero al menos habían conseguido dos cosas positivas gracias a la participación de Harry.

La primera había sido la detención de los dos últimos Mortifagos con vida, Bartemius Crounch Junior y la rata conocida como Peter Pettigrew. Había sido muy satisfactorio ver a Molly totalmente callada tras descubrir que este último había estado viviendo a su costa los últimos catorce años, aunque incluso Dorea admitía sentir algo de pena por su situación dado que no la desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

La segunda era que finalmente se habían librado del problema de la herencia de Harry.

Harry habría conseguido la herencia Potter sin importar que hubiese pasado, pero el problema era que tenia otras dos, la Black y la Slytherin. La Black por ser el único hombre de la familia que podía continuarla dado que Sirius había nacido estéril y, por tanto, el titulo de Señor Black había pasado directamente a Harry ya que era el siguiente en la linea de sucesión.

La Slytherin era consecuencia de algo llamado Derecho de Conquista. Por convertir al Señor Oscuro en menos de un fantasma antes de cumplir un año técnicamente había aniquilado a toda la linea principal de la familia Gaunt, haciéndole ganar el titulo de Señor Slytherin. Y, debido a las normas extremadamente tradicionales que exigían que esas lineas sobreviviesen a toda costa, Harry tenia que tomar tres esposas para tener hijos de cada linea o ser forzado a casarse con personas elegidas por el Wizengamot sin que ninguna de las partes pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Así que, cuando alrededor de diciembre recibió un aviso del Wizengamot diciéndole que se acercaba la fecha limite, Harry le había contado su situación a varias de sus amigas. La mayoría habían declinado educadamente pero tres habían dado un paso adelante y aceptado, provocando los celos de muchos hombres y no pocas mujeres cuando los cuatro entraron para abrir el Baile junto a los otros tres Campeones y sus respectivas parejas.

Charlus y Dorea habían estado muy orgullosos viendo a su nieto comportarse como un caballero con las tres mujeres. Ese orgullo solo creció cuando Harry defendió el honor de otra de sus amigas, una nacida de muggles, cuando el hijo menor de Molly le grito y insulto por ser la pareja del Campeón de Dumstrang y su nieto lo forzó a disculparse por arruinarle la que posiblemente era una de las mejores noches de la vida de la pobre muchacha.

Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiese presentar a sus prometidas ante el Wizengamot, Dorea y Charles tenían que hacer la función que todos los padres, ya fuesen mágicos o muggles, realizaban para asegurarse de que las chicas eran adecuadas para pasar el resto de sus vidas con su nieto.

La primera, Angelina Johnson, había ganado la aprobación casi inmediata de su marido por su personalidad humilde, dotes de liderazgo y un amor por las bromas que recordaba a ambos a su hijo James. También tenia un genio bastante impresionante, pero eso solo la hacia más adecuada para el puesto de Señora Potter porque los dioses sabían que necesitaban mujeres de ese tipo para mantener sus peores impulsos a raya, como ella y Lily Evans habían demostrado en tiempos recientes.

La segunda, Alicia Spinnet, era también muy amable y simpática, pero no la considero realmente como candidata hasta que le pregunto su opinión sobre la Pureza de Sangre. La forma en la que describió lo que le haría a cualquiera que la llamase mestiza a la cara sin levantar la voz en ningún momento le recordaba un poco a Bellatrix antes de casarse con Rodolphus Lestrage y la convenció de que iba a ser una influencia positiva a la hora de imponer la nueva ideología de la familia en relación a ese tema como Señora Black.

La última, Katie Bell, tenia una actitud similar cuando estaba enfadada pero no era tan capaz de contenerse, lo que hacia extremadamente sorprendente su habilidad para convertirse de una guerrera buscando decapitar cabezas a una chica incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca en pocos segundos una vez que el peligro terminaba. Habría pensado que no era adecuada para el puesto de Señora Sytherin de no ser porque había sorprendido tanto a ella como a Charles al mostrar que había aprendido como hablar Parsel y enseñado lo que podía de esa habilidad a las otras dos. No era tan bueno como el talento natural de Harry pero al menos él podía entender que decían y podían comunicarse con una serpiente que convocaron, incluso si esta afirmaba que tenían una pronunciación horrible.

La relación, obviamente, tuvo que hacerse más fuerte a lo largo de los años que faltaban hasta que Harry se graduó y pudieron casarse porque se necesitaba mucha confianza entre los cuatro para que los celos no arruinasen todo, lo cual no era ayudado por los continuos ataques de hombres envidiosos de Harry al grupo o las palabras venenosas de la periodista Rita Skeeter, incluso si esta desapareció misteriosamente después de que los abogados de la familia la arruinasen.

Por tanto, era un momento muy feliz cuando finalmente habían reunido a personas en las que los cuatro sabían que podía confiar para la boda más inusual que el sacerdote había oficiado. Sobre todo gracias al personal contratado para eliminar las Cartas Vociferadoras que Molly Weasley, quién se había vuelto más insoportable tras el Baile de Navidad por su insistencia de que su hija Ginny era la única persona digna de ser esposa de Harry a pesar de que ella claramente estaba más interesada en la hija de Xenophilus Lovegood que en su nieto, envió durante todo el día.

Mirando a las novias ambos notaron que sus vestidos mostraban algo de tripa y se miraron, cuestionando silenciosamente si iban a ser bisabuelos en poco tiempo, antes de sonreír ya que vivir para ver nacer a sus bisnietos era algo que siempre habían deseado.


End file.
